


Sweaty sleep

by HoshisamaValmor (HannibalCatharsis)



Series: Get some sleep [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, eruri - Freeform, pure domestic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalCatharsis/pseuds/HoshisamaValmor
Summary: Levi hates sweat.That's the summary. This is pure domestic fluff.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: Get some sleep [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971058
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Sweaty sleep

Levi hated the summer. He hated the heat, the clamminess and the suffocation and the just generally disgusting hot air sticking to everything. It made everything more difficult. Cleaning, killing titans, stopping himself from killing idiots, moving, breathing, existing. Nothing could be done without layers and layers of sweat getting added to the mix and understandably leaving him in even fouler mood than normal.

He hated it in the Underground, where he _thought_ it was disgusting and tacky enough (if only he knew. If only he fucking _knew_ ). He could now confirm first hand how it actually _was_ to have the sun scortch and boil stuff directly.

It was disgusting.

There were no amount of baths that could compensate for that heat. Even while bathing he'd feel sweaty. Not to mention there were only so many layers of clothes that could be stripped until he got to down the skin, and from there on, try as he might - and he fucking tried to - he was stuck to suffering inside that boiling body.

Sleeping was a problem too, more than usual. During the summer, Levi would actually lay in bed much more often, simply due to the fact that scrambling and folding himself on a chair meant he was gathering up even more body heat. At least on a bed he could sprawl his whole body in the desperate hope of getting cool.

"Cats quite do the same," Erwin commented once. Levi had rolled on the bed and shot him a murderous glare.

Speaking of the fucker.

Erwin was hot. And he meant literally. He was _hot._ His body temperature was high enough already, but it got worse during the summer. Levi didn't know if it was due to his sheer size, his muscle structure, him just wanting to be annoying. Whatever the fuck it was, he was a whole fucking radiating sweaty heat source that covered the entire fucking bed because he was a fucking giant and wide from all angles. If he did that cat sprawling thing, he'd be hanging off the bed. The bedsheets barely survived one night without getting just painfully clammy.

And Levi slept in them.

It should be fucking disgusting.

Pushing his damp hair off his forehead with a groan, Levi rolled over to Erwin, clamping his arms around the man's chest and pressing his cheek against him.

"Fuck, it's hot," he complained for the third or fourth time.

Erwin sighed, yawning as his fingers gently brushed the top of Levi's head. "Yes, it is. This summer's been terrible."

"I hate the summer."

"I know."

"So much sweat."

"I know."

"I hate sweat."

"I know."

"I'd never - ever - be able to hold someone so fucking sweaty. You know that too?"

Erwin's hand stopped, dumbfolded for the spontaneous outburst. Levi didn't look up, but he certainly hoped Erwin'd recover fast because he liked to feel his fingers running on his hair. Erwin breathed out a chuckle, the low vibration running through his warm chest and against Levi's cheek. He felt the smile that caught his lips, soon after leaving a wet kiss on his gleaming forehead.

It didn't feel disgusting at all.

"I love you too."

.

the end

.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a thought that crossed my mind on a horribly hot July night.
> 
> Typed to a Nightwish medley.
> 
> Thanks for reading, reviews and corrections to English and encouraged and welcome.
> 
> Happy birthday Commander.


End file.
